


beflowering

by LocalArsonisst



Series: Erinverse [2]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: ADAM Can Go Eat Shit, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, BAMF Hasegawa Langa, BAMF Kyan Reki, Boy Love, Chinen Miya is Protective, Everyone Is Gay, Florist Kyan Reki, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gay, Kyan Reki is A Sweetie, Langa sucks at Feelings, Language of Flowers, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, No Beta, Reki is An Angel Boy, SK8, Shadow is an ass, Sk8 the Infinity - Freeform, Tattoo Artist Hasegawa Langa, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, protective friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalArsonisst/pseuds/LocalArsonisst
Summary: Twenty-Four Year Old Langa Hasegawa doesn't expect much as he moved to a new shop that happened to be next to a little florist shop with an over enthusiastic red haired worker who stubbles his way into the life of Langa. This bright flower of a human managed to beflower his world without him knowing. Taking him out of  the depression state after the passing of his father. The Nineteen Year Old college student opens the older boy to a flower covered perfect future.
Relationships: Chinen Miya & Hasegawa Langa & Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Series: Erinverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192979
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	beflowering

_My father always spoke of the minute you breathe in the aroma of the place you call home; you will crave that smell until next time. I didn't understand that until I met him._

A Genius in his own right they say to describe me. I'm nothing more than a normal tattoo artist; who specialized in realism and for some reason American Traditional. They didn't go together but it's whatever. Almost twenty five years ago I was born in a small town outside of Toronto, Canada my childhood was as normal as it could be with a reporter mother and a Olympic snowboarder father. The first time I remember getting on the board was when I was two years old and I never got off until he died in an accident four years ago. After the loss of my father I abandoned my dreams of following in his footsteps of being an Olympian and turned to my second passion art.

Right out of high school I earned myself an apprenticeship at a local tattoo shop; I'd commute everyday from 8 am to 10 pm learning the tips and tricks of tattooing. As I learned my art continued to get better and I started making money which was put into paying for art school. At Twenty-One I received an associates degree in fine arts. But at that time I realized I learned everything I could at that small shop and I had to set out for the world on my own. 

For the next year I worked at a shop in downtown Toronto. After that spent six months in Ottawa. After Ottawa I spent the next year and a half traveling trying to find a shop that smelled like home. So that's where I am now. A tiny tattoo parlor about 50 minutes from New York City. I got my work visa and apartment settled a month ago so now it's go time. For some reason there's a feeling in my stomach that my life is about to change.

* * *

_Mama always told me flowers are the way to a persons soul; if that's the case why does your soul remind me of love?_

Reki Kyan, eldest of four, only son. Is that a proper introduction? I'm bad at these things? There's two things in life I love, skateboarding. flowers, and family.... wait that's three things. I never had an interest in school or mathematical equations instead I rather get my hands dirty woodworking or gardening. Which is why I'm a Botany major. I have been speaking the language of flowers longer than I can remember.

I never had friends growing up, I tried too but when I talked they didn't really like it. They only stuck around for a little while before getting tired of me. So I turned to plants. They call my house in rural New York State, the fairy house because of the flowers and ivy we grow. My younger sisters are all fifteen now which is crazy. They enjoy flowers also but one of them really enjoys trees, another one enjoys growing food, and the last one lacks a green thumb. OH WAIT I DIDN'T EXPLAIN WHY WE WERE INTRODUCED TO FLOWERS? My Mama was a florist for most of her adult life until I was born where she became stay at home. My father is an on and off picture of my life. He reminds me of a dandelion so easily to blow away but knowing it'd bring new life... He left when my sisters were two, leaving me the only man of the house having to help out whenever I could. He didn't leave us poor so Mama could stay home still with three under three it was hard. I begun doing busy work around the neighborhood at the ripe age of six. We got by as a happy family forever and always. Dad did send us money from time to time.   
  


My father lacked freedom he was one of those icky nine to five officer workers who had to force themselves to enjoy their career then go home and drink the pain away. He wasn't a bad person he just couldn't see his four children and wife live a free life when he was a trapped bird, so we set him free.

The saying goes if you love something set it free if it comes back its meant to be. He came back twice, to announce he was remarrying his boss and then three years later to announce they have a baby on the way. Very exciting. He didn't even fight for custody of us he just let us go for his new family. It's whatever I guess.

There is this small town cute little florist shop near my college apartment, so to send money back home to my sisters and mother I work full time between my classes. My roommate aka my best friend little brother even though he doesn't say so Miya Chinen works at a local humane society as a side hustle for the fact he's a competitive skateboarder. I skateboard too but I'm not as good as him but he lets me design boards for him and make it all kitty cat themed. He reminds me of white Camellias he's so cool! We've known each other since middle school when he went through the "I'm amazing and it makes everyone hate me faze" until I of course didn't realize his boundaries and pummeled myself into his world. So at eighteen and nineteen years old we live together. We spit the decorating the apartment 50-50 I got the living room, and kitchen and he got the dining room and bathroom. The aesthetic of our house is half, green and black. Half, garden and cottagecore.

I love our little house and I love my little work place. I just love life.

* * *

"You must be Langa!" I hear a voice call out of my new workplace. I look him up and down. Built like a football player with green hair but a warm smile. "I'm your boss you can call me Joe!" he says slapping my back. Interesting interactions, but okay. He leads me inside for I was to find the location in which my chair will be set up. "I'll be in the back if you need any help settling in!" he says walking to the back of the store to a little office. I sign setting up my tattoo machine looking around. The store was quite aesthetically pleasing to the eyes. Nothing too light other than the artwork on the walls.

I like this place alread- "JOE YOU SON OF A BITCH WHAT DID YOU DO!" I shoot up hitting my head on the chair in the process to see a long pink haired man stomping into the store. "Sakura is that you-" Joe screams from his office. The man is so giant you can hear the whole desk shuffle as he stood up. "DON'T CALL ME THAT! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU SIGNED ME UP FOR A FUCKING RACE? I HAVE A BUSINESS TO RUN DUMB FUCK?!" the man Joe called Sakura screams out. He calms down for a second looks at me. "oh." he mumbles switching into another persona. "I'm Cherry Blossom and I own the flower shop next door." he hums out as he walks out of the store.

"Dude you just saved my sorry ass from his pink array of hatred" Joe tells me. It's been 20 minutes? Since my arrival and it's already chaotic. I arrived early today to get settled in. So around 11 am my coworkers begun rolling in. Like actually rolling in on skateboards.   
  


One dude goes by the name Shadow. Joe rolls his eyes everytime he moves. Probably on his last month of working before transferring shops. He seems egotistical and bratty. I hate people like that.

”I’m going to call you the prince!” One of the random employees call out and eveyone nods their heads. Turns out nobody uses their actual names here just nicknames.

My noon the shop is open and customers with appointments arrive. The luxury of being new is any walk in since everyone else has appointments I get to tattoo them.   
  


The first dude I tattooed wanted a stupid mom tattoo, I’m new to the shop I gotta agree to do it so I pushed all my hatred to the idea of the basic tattoo out of my head and gave him my best work I could do with the prompt.

Joe tells me the evening will have a lot more customers due to them being home from work so I could sketch or clean for the next few hours between clients.

At 4:30 sharp the rush hour came in, men in business suits came to work or begin on tattoos and it just came group after group. By 8 pm the shop probably had done 40 tattoos? In 4 hours.   
  


I sign as the calm begins to occur as its approaching 10, we stay open to midnight for the drunks to waste their money on tattoos.

Then bell rings and a petite but yet very handsome man appears in the door. “Delivery for Langa Hasegawa!” He says with a sweet voice. I raised my hand and he brought the bouquet of flowers over, with a smile he tells me welcome to the neighborhood and heads back to Joe’s office for a minute before leaving.

The boy was just so eye catching, bright firey red hair, that was organized but also a mess, amber eyes that could read your every hearts desire by you getting lost in them. The headband that seemed lost in his giant hair but made him look so cute.

He wore a black hoodie with a pink work shirt on it. I wanna kiss his plump sweet lips. NO WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? YOU'RE STRAIGHT. His face was so delicate but yet so rough.

”Lookie what we have here” Shadow says walking up to me. “Leave the poor boy alone” Joe screams. “Who- got me flowers?” I ask blush covered face. “I did, as a welcome!” Joe says stepping out of his room.

“Oh and the delivery boy, his names Reki. If you wanna get his number just go next store and ask.” A bing appears on his phone and he looks down. “Are the walls this thin?” he mumbled retuning to his room when the door once again slams open.   
  


“I’m not trusting this blue haired bitch with my pretty flower boy himbo!” The man from earlier screams as he runs to kick Joe. He moved like the wind. A pink wind but wind none the less. He starts kicking Joe cursing him out. Then the boy I found out to be named Reki comes in bows to us, grabs his boss' collar and drags him back to their pink flower shop. "So If you didn't know Saku- Cherry Blossom is my beloved husband." Joe tells me. The man who literally beat him into the ground? Is Joe's husband?

I stared at him with a confused face and he just laughed. I don't know why he assumed I wanted the rosey boys number. But, whatever goes through that mans mind I don't really know.

* * *

You know how in Disney movies the princess falls in love at first sight? Ya I guess I'm the princess and proud of it. The second I saw the icy blue haired boy I wanted to cry in a goood way! Like the feeling he gives me is like nailing a trick after practicing it for months. Ugh I'm so embarrassed that I had to drag Cherry Blossom back into our store after gods know what. One second he's in the back cleaning up the next he's sprinting next store attacking his poor husband. I had to put the watering can down and go get him. Poor man had a new employee today too! Like the Elsa boy is probably scared that Mr. Cherry Blossom is gonna kill Mr. Joe. Especially the fact we have a race tomorrow to go to.

You see out of all the florists I wanted this one, the owner was the legendry skater and an inspiration. He become like a father figure to me. He's my alphabet mafia father, my mom doesn't know I'm gay. Or she probably does and just doesn't want to assume things. I nodded to everyone and wanted to slap myself in the face for bow nodding. Like it's not my vibe at all.

"Have you calmed down?" I asked the pouting pinkette. "yes, I don't like how he was just gonna sell you off to his new employee!" he mumbles. Me being sold off? What Now? "I don't know what to say but go head home I can finish cleaning for tomorrow!" I tell him with a smile. He mutters of "have I ever told you I love you." as he grabs his jacket handing me the keys and walking out the door.

I yawned as I watered all the plants, organized the ribbon and just made everything look good so tomorrow morning we don't have to. I hear honking outside, looking at the time it's midnight. I go onto my phone and text Miya. "coming!" I made sure everything was ready for the morning as I run out of the room, shutting the door and locking it. Of course my luck I manage to bump into Shadow. "hi pretty boy" I shutter. "Please leave me alone." I tell him. Internally screaming curse words at him I keep my composure walking across the parking lot to where Miya is waiting for me.

Shadow grabs my hand and I slap it. "Please don't touch me" I smiled pulling my hand away and walking. He was about to grab me again. "he said to fuck off." I hear a voice call out. "I'm just having some fun." Shadow slurs out. "I'm busy right now so no fun can be had!" I say in a sickly sweet voice as I speed up to the car. I smiled over my shoulder towards the boy who had now gotten Shadow to shut up. I'll bring him over some of my favorite flowers tomorrow. 

Finally it was probably like a course of 5 minutes but It had felt like forever. OH MY GOD IT FELT LIKE WHEN YOUR 8 YEARS OLD AND YOUR MOM FORCES YOU TO GO TO CHURCH WITH HER AND THE PASTOR RAMBLES ON FOR HOURS AND HOURS! BUT IT WAS ACTUALLY LIKE ONLY ONE HOUR BUT IT WAS HELL. I hopped into the passenger seat of the car Miya and I share. "I need sleep." I mumbled. "I won the race tonight." He tells me. "not very surprising what did you wager?" we just talked about skateboarding the entire ride back home.

Our apartment complex pulls into our view and we run inside to see who gets to our home first. I left my skateboard in the car because Miya is driving me to work and then he's headed to work then going to meet me at the races. I have a pair of keys for the car and don't get me wrong I know how to drive. But I rather ride passenger. I reminded reached to the flower I brought home. "Miya!" I run over handing him the single Iris. It's tradition I give him an Iris when he wins a race and we then dry them out and make art with the dried flowers. He smiles and heads into the kitchen to grab food. My brain is so tired of thinking of the ice prince since I first laid eyes on him that I skipped a midnight dinner and headed straight to my room.

Stripped down until I was in my red boxers and flung my body onto my bed. Miya humming in the kitchen helps me fall asleep within a minute of touching the bed.

* * *

I headed down to the shop after a late night, the redhead is still in my head. Joe is already there. "Yo, Langa? Wanna come to S with me?" I looked at him weirdly. He then explains it's an underground skateboarding league that most of the people around here are part of. He hands me a sticker and tells me if I ever wanna join him I can. "Reki's gonna be there." He whispers in my ear. I blush but I'm not gay why am I thinking of this boy.

Work was slow today, Joe says it's because everyone's preparing for the races. They begun at 4pm and went to 4am, the later time you got the better you are as a skater. "So are you coming?" Joe asked at 2 pm. "Sure." I muttered. I was tattooing my leg because I was bored a wolf with a flower in it's mouth. "good!" He says. The shop closes early on major race days because everyone in a 200 mile radius heads to S.

At 3 pm Joe goes into the back and changes into a completely different outfit. I guess for the races. "we're leaving soon wanna come with us?" I nod. I don't know who us is but I hope it's not Shadow.

To my luck Shadow and the rest of the shop take their boards and leave to get there early for a good spot to stand I guess. So It was Joe and I in the store alone together cleaning. Until the door bell run and two figures walked in. Cherry Blossom in a mask and an outfit that doesn't appear easy to skate in. "I can move quite well in this," he tells me, did he read my mind? Nevermind, I looked over and saw the second figure. Gaping.

It was Reki. Not in his work uniform, oh no no... A red crop top and yellow flare pants, and roses in his hair. He had his nails painted, red eyeshadow and lipstick. But the drawn on rose on the side of his face was breathtaking. He was so hot. Cherry Blossom drapes his arm over his youngling. "How's my flower doing" Joe teases Reki. "I'm good Mister Joe, how is business?" Joe laughs. "you asked that yesterday." A blush appeared on his face. I want to take a photo and like Joe read my mind he took a photo of Cherry Blossom and Reki, "They call Reki the Rose of Thornes, and because Sakura and him are so close they refer to them as the Budding Boys," Joe tells me, as Reki sits in his adorable outfit on my tattoo chair. "Can I see your art?" He asks. I nod.

"That's wrong." He says when he looks at a drawing. "Wh-What?" "you drew Orchids they basically more or less mean sex, on a memorial drawing for someone who died of testicular cancer." He laughs to himself showing me the drawing. "Unless you wanted it like this I think you shoulda drew bluebells or maybe Chrysanthemums! Or maybe an evening primrose!" He continued to ramble on until he realized. "you do know your flowers." I tell him and he blushes. Joe returns from the back and tells us lets go.

"Do you skateboard?" I asked Reki. "Yup! I'm skating tonight against Shadow at 2 am!" He smiles at me. "Then where's your board?" "Miya's bringing it when he comes." He tells me. Is Miya is boyfriend? If so he got lucky to catch a man that smiled and lit up the room. I frown a little but Reki doesn't notice and rambles on about skateboarding and flowers.

We arrived in the woods, getting out of the car, I was confused nothing was here. Reki grabbed my hand and ran me through the wooded area, I was confused until I saw light. There was blasting music people dancing, people drinking, it was like an hidden club. "What do you like to drink?" Reki asked. "how old-" "I'm nineteen but who cares" He sticks his tongue out grabbing a beer from the cooler. Joe and Cherry Blossom walk in and some people gasp. 

I turn around when pressure is on my shoulder. "What are you doing with Rose of Thornes?" I see a tall boy in a hoodie with cat ears. "I- Um- Wha- Who?" I start rambling to try to get words out and my voice seems to fail me. "MIYA!" Reki I mean Rose of Thornes jumps onto the boy hugging him. Oh that's his boyfriend. "I have your board, get me a beer and then we'll meet up with Joe and CB" Miya tells Reki and he runs off to the cooler after handing me his beer.

Miya stares me dead in the eyes, "1. What are your intentions with Reki? 2. No I am not his boyfriend. 3. I am not as nice as him so answer my goddamn question." How forward is this man. " I um- Work next door." I hope that works. "Reki is an angel boy who I owe a lot too, so does Joe and Cherry Blossom but, if you hurt him or make hm cry? I am going to hurt you. He seems to have an interest in you, but I don't trust you mister Snowboarder." I gasp trying to figure out how he knew. "Joe gave me your full name last night after he said Reki caught your eye so I had to look you up." Miya continues to glare daggers into my soul until Reki runs up with two beers. "I got one for Langa! Too!" He smiles at me. I blush.

What are my intentions with this boy? I don't even know but I wanna know him more. "I Came back super fast so you guys couldn't lose me!" Reki says snapping me out of my daydream. He links my arm to his left arm and Miya's arm to his right and leads us to Joe and Cherry Blossom. "Normal seats?" He asks them and they nod.

We walked as a group to see a couch and chairs. One chair was black and green with cat ears, I guess it's Miya's. He unlinks from Reki's arm sitting down drinking his beer. I looked and saw a cherry blossom themed couch with fish themed detailed mixed in. I guess that's Joe and Cherry Blossom's seat. Then I see a bed looking chair, covered in red fabric and wood, but the wood was wrapped in flowers and ivy, like a bed you see in fairy tales. I see Reki plop down laying on his stomach. I stand awkwardly, "OH SHOOT WE DIDN'T GET HIM A CHAIR!" Reki realizes after he sat back up.

This ball of energy then stood up, ran to find any extra chairs. I look around and see most people standing? "If you wonder why we have chairs is because we're high level racers and earned our spot on the rock, you're lucky Reki likes your company, if he didn't you'd be down there with everyone else." Miya tells me. "Uh thank you?" I don't know really what to say.

Reki comes back with a chair, and a dozen roses. "some guys gave me rose's on the way up!" he says, Cherry Blossom almost blows a fume. Miya throws the board at Reki. "Thank you MWAH!" he says blowing a kiss at Miya then making sure his board is all good. 

I looked at the boards all four of them had, they were all different, made to cater to the riders skills unlike a normal board. "Reki makes us boards, he's kind of a skateboard genius. He can read stats on people and put beneficial ideas into their boards." Joe says. The boy in question is blushing. "stop flattering me." Reki stutters out hiding his face in the bed chair thing. I take a sip of the beer and sit down on the chair. The races begun people would watch from the monitors, all down the hill into the warehouse. I turn around to see Reki chugging three beers down and wanting more. "flower boy no!" Miya yells. The redhead nods, and lays down. 

Light chatter goes on for the night. Until midnight, "the show begins." everyone toasts and smiles. I find out it's the time for the real races, instead of the rookies. "Langa you should go out there!" Reki says. "I Don't skateboard" He looks at me with puppy dog eyes, "maybe." I tell him and Cherry Blossom chuckles.

At 1:30 am Reki stands up to go face off against shadow, he walks down the hill to the starting line. His toned tan body glowing in the light, the flowers in his hair look so pretty. He was a sight to see. The bottom of his board was cartoons and flowers. He probably drew himself. I pull out my sketch book that I brought and start sketching the boy I see in front of me.

"He likes you." Joe says wrapping an arm around me. "You caught that redhaired fire crackers interest but be warned if you are going to play with him and throw him away I guess you're throwing your job away too." Joe snickers going back to Cherry Blossom.

Everyone looks anxious and eager to see Reki. The music blasts louder as the crowd screams. Reki gets ready to rumble. The light turns green and they're off. Shadow looks like a clown while Reki is smiling looking all cute.

The race was going fine until they were going around a corner and Shadow threw some smoke bombs, Reki slowed down but managed to make it out and keep skating. His face was determined as he crossed the finish line almost 30 seconds before Shadow who was shocked by the boy not driving off the road. You could see the redhead a little wobbly at the end and get into the car to drive him up the track to us.

We would later find out the normal smoke was laced with a layer of chloroform, somehow Reki's body could fight it until atleast after the race. "Why can't we do anything." I mumble seeing the sleeping boy laying on his chair. He did look cute. Joe did take cute photos. "It's not against the rules, there are no rules on what you can do to others." Cherry Blossom says. 

Ther aces continue and go by in a blur, I check my watch and see the time, There's one race left, Joe vs. Cherry Blossom. Reki was beginning to stur as Miya watched him closely. Miya had a few races of the night and destroyed everyone of them.

After the night at S I headed home, Joe drops me off and tells me he'll pick me up tomorrow at noon for work, because I left my car there overnight.

The cute boy, do I like him? Am I gay? He's gay. I'm not gay like him am I?

I go to sleep thinking about him and wake up at 7 am shaking. "HOLY SHIT IM GAY!" I scream slamming my head into the pillow.

* * *

Miya made breakfast for us, Cherry Blossom says I can come into work late so I can spend the morning with my best friend. "I wanna look cute today." I mumble, grabbing skater jeans and a compression black long sleeved crop top. As the manager of the Blooming Buds florist shop I don't exactly need to wear a uniform. Cherry Blossom doesn't mind if some days I wanna wear my normal clothing. 

We ate breakfast and then Miya drove me to my class, it was a 7 am class followed by a 8 am class. It's quite funny that Miya has classes at the same time as me during mornings. I walked into the schools greenhouse smiling at my plants. I talked and watered them. A lone Geranium plant sat in the corner, whoever had felt this way, I can relate. I should probably bring it to work to give to Langa. I did drag him to a skating thing, for me to fall asleep, for me to make a fool of myself. Ya a Geranium flower would be great. I bring the pot to my 8 am class and then home. Humming as I give it extra sugar before I cut the stem. I have to head to work in an hour so I head to my room and work on a skateboard. "HEY MIYA!" I scream to my roommate. "ye?" he says walking into my room. "what kind of board do you think Langa would like?" I asked. "He is a snowboarder so look at those, I don't know?" I smiled. "You are the best!" I say as I pulled my computer out. Searching for snowboarding videos.

After I while I got an idea. But It was time to go to work. I throw my shoes on grab my board and head to the car. "Text me when you need to be picked up." Miya tells me. I nod and go out on my day.

I first head to the tattoo shop, leaving the Geranium on the chair Langa works at and then heads over to my own job. The day went by smoothly customers came in explaining their situations and I handed them a flower that would be perfect. I notice a Gloxinia in the window reaching towards the sun, captivated in it's beauty I forgot it's wonderful meaning. Love at first sight. I guess the flower universe is telling me I did fall in love. I shake the thought off with a blush as the door run open. "Reki!" I hear Langa's voice. His face covered in blush as I put my hand to his forehead. "Are you sick? Do you need some lavender?" I get ready to scurry to the back collecting lavender, "nono I just wanted to ask if you wanted to maybe go on a date with me and can I have your number." I was speechless. Someone wants to date me? Every man ever sees me as a pretty face to have a one night stand for. Of course I denied all of them, knowing my own worth. Some people forget I am a skater and I don't take shit from anyone. "yes yes you can" 

I take his phone putting my name as Reki Kyan. "text me the details, also inform me prior what to wear so I can get ready." I smile at him. He nods and walks out of the store. I smile and talk to my plants. Humming and swaying my hips with the soft music playing. A customer walks in, "Good morning how can I help you!" I say smiling, "I need something." He mumbles hands in his pockets. "What can I get you?" I ask tilting my head. Cherry Blossom was not in today, it is a small close store, im the manager and we have 3 other employees who are all sweethearts. "you." he says. Oh god. "Yes, I am me what flowers do you want me to get." I scoot myself to the back of the store, all the employees on lunch break are back there, "Poppies." he says, Oh I get it he wants to make me tired. "I'll check in the back! Give me a second!" I walk to the back finding the eating coworkers, "you have 30 extra minutes on this break" I smile, walking out of the room locking the door as I closed it. If this man is going to become violent then god help them be safe.

"sorry sir! We don't have any in stock!" I smiled. Ready to click the button to call Joe over. "Then can you help me look over here about the flowers." he asks. Of course he's trying to bring me to a corner away from the phones and desk. "sure!" I smile. He keeps fidgeting in his pockets. Three options, a weapon, he's jerking off, or he's anxious. I wish in my heart it's the third. I begin to walk away to the cash register again. "SO SINCE YOU" He points at my face. "DON'T HAVE THE FLOWERS I WANT" He begins to get closer grabbing my shoulders. "you have to pay me back, right the customers always right." he smurks. My tight fitting shirt and loose baggy pants if I needed to run It'd be easy but the workers and he could rob up. "no." I tell him. Backing myself against the counter, making sure no plants were behind me i kicked up pushed him away, and clicked the emergency call Joe button. A few seconds later he appears in the door "do you need help reaching the top shelf again?" he asks looking at me, before realizing the man. "Leave." he says to the man.

He was horny but he wasn't a dumbass. So he got up and bolted. He knew exactly who Joe was. The badass skater dude. "Reks you okay?" Joe asks looking at me head to toe. "yeah yeah!" I say while walking over to the door to the back, squatting to reach under the door to get the keys. "I locked them in so incase something happened they were safe." I say while unlocking the door. I smiled at Joe thanking him for his help. "I heard Langa asked you ok." He says teasingly. "ye he did! I'm so excited I really like him even though I haven't know him long you know?" I rambled to him. Joe offers a chuckle and nods as he heads out the door. "call me if you need me!" he says.

I went back to work and customers came in after the dead hour of the day. Before I even realized it was time to close. I checked the schedule Monday's my day off and today is Friday. Miya is coming to the store this weekend to help out. He enjoys spending the weekend with us! I say goodbye to the employees as they left and I cleaned up. I called Miya and he said he'll be here soon. So after my clean I went to go into the tattoo parlor. I have my entire back covered in different flowers but I wanna cover even more of my body with flowers. "Who did your tattoos?" Langa asks. "Joe did!" I smiled. They're still somewhat new, I turned 18 and he started the entire back piece, which took 6 sessions. "I love each of the flowers!" I smiled. "OH I forgot to tell you! I am Monday off! So if you wanna hang out or something!" I smiled at him. He blushed and nodded.

  
I hear the horn of the car and run out, hopping in. Langa texts me later that night saying Sunday Night 8 PM Casual. I texted back, sounds good :) and turned my phone off for the night to watch a horror movie marathon with Miya.

The the last and a half leading up to the date felt long, Langa stopped by the shop whenever he didn't have a client and I would bring him flowers. Miya was finally warming up to the idea of him which makes me glad. But now it's time, I grab an oversized multicolored flannel, ripped black jeans, and vans. I hope this is fine for the outfit, I panick but then the doorbell rings. "I'LL GET IT!" I scream. "I know." Miya says from the couch, 5 feet away from me. I blushed, "sorry." I mumbled as I ran to the door. I opened it to see a handsome Ice Prince in the door, "HI ELSA" I say jumping onto him. "Dumbass you're gonna ruin the flowers he got you," Miya says. I jump off of Langa and see he's holding flowers. "for me?" I ask. He nods and I take them inside. Purple Lilacs perfect for what this is. "you can look around the apartment while I get a vase for these?

I walk to the kitchen and see Langa walk around, noticing the entire bookshelf full of books about skateboarding and flower language. "I like you to know that I found out what those flowers mean!" he says pointing to me. I gasped. Miya chuckled, turned to me and said "another man you forced to learn the language of flowers." he snickers and heads to his room. Once the flowers were in the vase we decide to head out.

I let myself be lead to a picnic under the stars in beflowered nearby park. I stutter, "how did you ever find this place" I look around it was a little grotto, I smiled so wide. "I have my ways." I turned to him and he winked. I run to the blanket setup and laid down. He soon follows after, taking quiet photos of me, at first I didn't notice until I caught him in the act.

I smiled at him and pulled him into my arms, stealing phone taking a photo of us together.   
  
We sat there talking, laughing and getting to know eachother under the stars. His icy blue hair blew in the wind and I thought I actually saw an angel on earth. We talked about our families, our pasts, our futures. We talked to listen and learn.   
  


As the night grew to its peak I was eating some of the sweets that Langa packed. “Can I kiss you?” He asked, I nod, dropping the chocolate turning to him smiling, he touches my face “can I do this?” He asks. I smiled nodding, he then lightly rubbed his hand on my cheek. Leaning in to kissing me. I smiled into the kiss. 

Kiss we did, I turned my head to the side and our lips danced. He pulled away smiling at me telling how I’m beautiful and perfect looking at me like a child looks at a blooming rose. “Will you be my boyfriend?” He asked I nodded jumping into his arms. He wrapped his tattooed arms around my waist and I felt warm in the cold air. “It’s getting cold we should get inside” he tells me and I nod.

Heading to his car we go back to my apartment which he agreed after convincing to stay the night. We headed to my bedroom cuddling as we fell asleep in my bed.

I hear a click of a camera and the little snicker of Miya as he shut the door. I smiled and let sleep take over me.

I woke up to the delicate hands running through my bed head and a smile on his beautiful face, I lean to give him a small kiss. “You have work today.” I remind him. He nods, “Cherry Blossom and Joe wants to know all the details.” He says smiling as he got out of the bed, getting dressed and heading to the kitchen.   
  


He stuck around for another hour until we had to say goodbye and I love you, as he headed out to work. Miya and I spent the day going shopping and then he helped me with the gift of the shake board for Langa.

It was midnight when we finished it, it was perfect it had a grip for his front foot and then the wheels spun like a office chair. It would fit his style. I smiled. I begun painting the bottom of the board. I wished I had the art skills Langa had but I put my time and care into it, drawing a wolf and a flower.   
  


I added my signature red rose in the corner; as I do on all my boards. I smile to Miya who told me to get some sleep cause I have opening shift tomorrow. I mumble and he picks me up and puts me on the bed. “Sleep.” I nod stripping and then curling up on my bed it was lonely without Langa but I wouldn’t tell him that. I'm excited that in the morning I can give him the board! I also got his a Liatris flower, for the pun on it's name, it is commonly referred to as Gayfeather. I crack myself up. Somehow the excitement turned into sleep and I woke up not tired at all ready to go.

I pack my gifts into the backseat of the car and hop into to the passenger seat. "stop giving me that look" Miya says, "what look?" "like a puppy, you're cute but you're not gonna be cute enough to clear traffic to get to your work... don't go pouting on me." He tells me. I just bounce in my seat ready to go.

When we got there I ran out, and into the tattoo parlor, "LANGA!" the blue haired boy looks up startled. I run up hand him the board and flowers and bolts out of there into our own shop.

He comes into the flower shop a little later thanking me and just being an overall cutie. I feel like Cherry Blossom and Joe, the Tattoo Shop owner and the Flower Shop owner ended up together and then their employees also ended up together. It makes me laugh.

  
For the next few weeks we spent as much time together, just enjoying each others company. We went skateboarding, went to the races, went out on dates. Everything was blooming and I couldn't be happier. Langa and Miya became good friends and we decided Langa is going to move in with us because rent is getting expensive and Miya is getting lazy to drive me across town everyday to work and if Langa does it he can go to work too.

Life is great, he is spring, he is the flowers in which catch your eyes when they bloom. I don't think he knows how much he means to little old me.

* * *

_As this boy, beflowered my world I could never take for granted to the happiness he gave me, he smelt like home and his smile was so warm like the sun. For this boy was the one for me. So after 3 years of living together and dating I proposed, in the same place we had our first date. Reki blushed the color of his hair it was the cutest thing. So we will get married and have a future with our lovely friends by our sides._

_For he will never know the true extent of my love for him, for he had saved me from a never ending depression. He gave me the love I needed to fly and the kindness I needed to succeed._

_On our wedding day, instead of having a traditional wedding, we married at S. After all the wedding party raced their way in. I got to call him mine forever and always. I finished his back tattoo with a wolf among the flowers and he designed in his own style a drawing of a flower for my sleeve._

_Forever my little flower boy and I will be together._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you enjoy the story! If you wanna draw art for it my twitter is @LocalArsonisst or my discord is erin#7872! I really hope you enjoy my brain rot of Langa and Reki. MWAH  
> I enjoy writing so if you wanna comment prompts like coffee shop aus I’ll write them for the sk8 the infinity boys! I can do angst! I do not write smut, even though I know how because I’ve experienced it I just don’t write it, I’ll mention it but never write in detail, so With that in mind tell me what you guys wanna see written for the fandom! If you have a complex idea just dm me on the social medias i said above :)


End file.
